Naruto to Harita
by Xinori
Summary: When Naruto gets kidnapped and transformed into a girl to sooth the demon in him, can he fix it before it changes him forever? or will love befall on him. HaritaXSasuke. Rated M just in case. Will update when possible.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any character in the series.

**Naruto to Harito**

**Type:** TG, Romance

**Summary:** Naruto gets kidnapped and changes occur to him. Now he must live out as another person…a person that has a personality different to his own.

HaritoXSasuke

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Prologue:**

It's been 2 years peaceful since Sasuke returned. He finally killed his brother, Itachi…and now he has no purpose. Everyone seemed to forgive him for leaving. Since then, he has changed. No more do we see a person who has revenge or hate. Sakura forgave Sasuke, but lost interest him eventually when he was with Orochimaru for too long. Orochimaru is as well dead, which was a victory to the Konoha village and a lost…Jiraya was dead sacrificing himself…Naruto was deeply sadden, but has matured more than he used to be during his training with Jiraya.

Sasuke has no feelings to compete with Naruto. His purpose was complete, now he could enjoy life without any troubles. He and Naruto are now like brothers…with Kakashi and Sakura. They are all family.

Peace will end though soon, and another person waiting to be stop. His target though is Naruto…who has no idea his life he knew for 2 happy years will about to end…


	2. Birthday

Chapter 1:

**Chapter 1: Birthday**

Today it was, Naruto's 16th birthday, like everyone else, people were either about to turn 16 or already 16. Most of the Ninja's like Naruto were already Jounins. Naruto had to catch up essentially quickly to get with everyone else since he left. Naruto has gotten unimaginably strong ever since Sasuke came back. Sasuke doesn't care much anymore, but he still trains himself so he can be strong as well. Today, Naruto was blindfolded by his teammates who walked him across Konoha for a surprise.

"Guys, seriously where are you taking me?" Naruto asked unable to see where he was going.

"Just shut your mouth and keep quiet, you'll find out soon," Sasuke answered tired. This was the 4th time Naruto asked instead of finding out.

Naruto obviously knew that they knew about his birthday, how else they would put a blindfold over his eyes, but he had no clue to where they would be taking him to.

"Okay Naruto, take off the blindfold," Sakura told. Naruto pulled the blindfold off his head now blurry from seeing the light.

"SURPRISE!!" Everyone yelled. Naruto's eyes were still adjusting, and then he saw his favorite Restraunt bar with almost all of the people he knew especially Iruka. This would've been the easiest guess for the surprised since he loved Ramen, but he didn't expect his friends to lead him there. Naruto couldn't help but smiling as he saw each one with a Ramen noodle soup bowl. But he smelted something different he never tried. He looked at the empty seat waiting to be filled.

"You guys…are the best," Naruto felt like crying, but he didn't. Instead, he wanted to just have a great time with all his friends.

"Well, Naruto? Are you going to just stand there? This new bowl of Ramen isn't going to keep warm," Iruka smiled.

Naruto immediately sat down to eat; this was a very special bowl, something he has never tried before. "You can thank Ichiraku, I requested a special bowl just for you," Iruka slurped his own Ramen. Ichiraku waved by the kitchen busy making ramen for other customers.

"You better enjoy, Naruto. We didn't come here just to see you eat," Ino smirked.

Choji was still eating his third bowl pulling up a 'thumb up' at Naruto to enjoy. It was a great time for Naruto…but also a tiring one…he probably wouldn't have a birthday next year, this may be his last. He was pretty much used to not having a birthday since before, he nobody really cared about a birthday.

Naruto laid in his bed tired from the party even though it was a small one, it was still something he never usually had. He started to fall asleep in his apartment unknown to him someone was watching.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other character!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 2: Dream**

Naruto opened his slowly and weak, his vision was too blurry to see. Was he in his own apartment? No, he was somewhere but had no clue where. All he could make out is a mysterious man who was unable to be described by Naruto's weak vision. He could still hear, smell, taste, and touch. But his eyes were blinded by another's chakra.

"Who are you? Where the hell am I?" Naruto yelled unable to see who he was talking to. The man chuckled; he had a very deep voice that could frighten most people. "Well…I see you're awake…only partially though," he grinned, "You're in no more than a dream, my dear Naruto…nothing…more…than a dream.

"I don't care whether I am in a dream or not! Tell me where the hell am I?!" Naruto yelled again frustrated.

"You're in my domain…and about to get your life changed in a few seconds," he chuckled again.

'_This guy really irritates me…thinks he can kidnap me while I'm asleep_' Thought Naruto.

"Explain something to me Naruto, What is the gender of the Kyuubi that's sealed inside you?"

Naruto grunted, "Why would you want to know?"

The man smiled laughing, "You're quite the fighter unable to answer simple questions,"

Naruto was still dazed and his sight was still blurry. '_Damn, if only I could see him_' he thought.

"I'll answer the question for you…Kyuubi inside you is a female, which would be one of the causes for you to be unable to control yourself. It get's unbalance. Male…Female, the Kyuubi gets out of control because of this unnatural balance." He explained pacing around.

'Kyuubi…is a female? I guess you can't tell by looking' Naruto thought in surprised. "But what does that have to do with me? So what, I have a female demon sealed inside. How does that cause me to get out of control?" Naruto asked awaiting more information about him and Kyuubi.

The man shook his head, "Naruto…if you were to be fuse bodies with someone, would you choose a man and become a man, or fuse with a woman and have either one woman organ?" he asked.

The thought scared and shivered Naruto, "A man." Naruto answered.

The man grinned, "Exactly…and I'm here to fix that… so it becomes less dangerous for you to be around."

The man walked up to Naruto and pulled up his shirt, "Hey! What the hell are you do…"Before Naruto could finish his sentence. The man hit Naruto Stomach revealing a seal never seen before or used. Naruto screamed in pain as the seal burned with the Seal that trapped Kyuubi away. Naruto screamed in agony as it was burning a mark around the original seal with flames built around it. When the man pulled his hand away from the stomach, Naruto fell to the floor unconscious.

"Good night…Naruto. You may find a liking to your new life. But this Is for the best," The mysterious person vanished saying goodbye.

The Kyuubi responded to the new seal and was very pleased.

'_Finally…I can feel this damn prison changing…we'll have much fun Naruto… I'll miss your cute face though,_' the demon chuckled.


End file.
